


Built with a heart broken from the start

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rey is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe suddenly leaves and Finn overhears a few nurses gossiping he assumes the worst.</p><p>Mostly because he doesn't know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built with a heart broken from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=28730#cmt28730) prompt

Finn tried not to look at the chrono on the wall too often. There wasn’t a set time when Poe usually came to visit him. Sometimes he came in the morning because he knew he’d be gone the rest of the day or he skipped lunch and came in the middle of the day or he came in the afternoon like yesterday and stayed until the evening because he didn’t have anything else to do.

Just thinking about yesterday made Finn smile. Kissing hadn’t been a part of the sex education he had gotten in the First Order. It was amazing and he really hoped Poe would want to do it again today.

His attention was divided from the chrono and to two nurses when heard one of them mention Poe’s name.

“I saw Commander Dameron take off this morning”, one of the nurses sighed. “And I was getting so used to seeing him every day.”

“Me too”, the other nurse said. “With his track record I should get lucky eventually.”

“Maybe we’re not his type.”

“I don’t think he has a type. Other than sentient.”

“He’s so nice. I wonder why he never stays with one person.”

“Some people cannot be tamed I guess.”

“Do you think the ex-stormtrooper is his next conquest?”

“From what I’ve seen that’s done. Wonder who’s going to be next. Maybe that’s why he always volunteers for missions. New hunting grounds and all that.”

Finn felt a sudden stab in his heart. This couldn’t be true. Poe...Poe wasn’t like this. Or maybe he was? Finn didn’t actually know him that well. But Poe had been nice to him from the start. Had even let him keep his jacket and had repaired it while Finn had been in a coma. On the other hand Poe was very attractive, very charming and was definitely a brilliant pilot. Why would someone like him even be interested in Finn in the first place? Maybe it was just the novelty of being with a stormtrooper and now that he could tick that off his list he had moved on. Or maybe the nurses had misheard. He would ask Poe when he came to visit him later. 

Poe didn’t show up that day. Or the next or the day after that.

Someone else did though.

/

“Finn! You’re awake!” Rey’s grin was brighter than the sun when she quickly crossed the room and hugged him as carefully as she could.

“You’re back!” For the first time in days Finn smiled. “Did you find him?”

“You mean Skywalker? I did! And he’s agreed to teach me. That is if Leia doesn’t kill him for hiding for so long.” She was practically radiating with happiness as she told him all about what had happened on Ach-To with Luke. 

“That’s great”, Finn said when she ended with the story how she and Luke had flown the Falcon back to D’Qar and how good a pilot he was.

“So what you’ve been up to?” Rey asked. “Apart from repairing your jacket.”

Finn wore his heart on his sleeve and it was impossible to miss the way his face fell when she inadvertently reminded him of Poe.

“Finn”, she said worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

So he told her.

“Finn, he’s not worth it if he treats you like this”, Rey told him, secretly furious. No one was allowed to treat her friends like this. She was a padawan now, she could kick his ass from here to Dantooine. Luke wouldn’t like it but then Luke didn’t seem to have any friends so it wasn’t as if he could understand.

“I really liked him”, Finn sounded so forlorn she wanted to take the next ship and rip Poe from limb to limb right now.

“You’re a hero now”, Rey replied. “You’ll find someone better.”

“I don’t want someone better. I want him.”

Rey squeezed his hand because there wasn’t anything she could say to that.

/

Poe didn’t think he had ever been so glad to see D’Qar. Sure he had been pretty damn happy to see it when he had made it back from Jakku or after the Starkiller run but now he knew Finn was waiting for him down there. He had replayed their kiss in his head again and again over the past week. To the point where Jess had threatened to maroon him on the nearest planet if he didn’t stop stupidly smiling at nothing. He didn’t think he had ever felt for anyone before like he felt for Finn. It wasn’t just that Finn was beautiful, which he was with those lips and eyes and smile and hands, Poe had some very strong, very explicit feelings about Finn’s hands. No, Finn was also brave and clever and kind and honest. It hadn’t ceased to amaze him yet that Finn, who had been conditioned by the First Order for his whole life, had decided on his own to defect from them. 

As Poe landed his ship he noticed that the Falcon was on the landing strip as well, which meant Rey had returned. Finn would be happy and maybe having her brother around would cheer up Leia a bit.

When he saw Rey among the people waiting for the returning squadron, Poe felt worried. What if there was something wrong with Finn? He had definitely seemed to be on the mend when Poe had left him but what if there had been unexpected complications?

Before he could ask though Rey had already slapped him.

„Ow“, Poe rubbed his cheek. „What did I do?”

“You broke Finn’s heart, you asshole”, Rey looked ready to hit him again.

“I…what?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about, you piece of Bantha shit.”

“Honestly, Rey, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You left him!”

“Yes, to go on a mission. I couldn’t say goodbye so I asked Karé to tell Finn I’d be back in about a week or two. We had strict rules about radio silence for the mission or I would’ve commed him before”, Poe said.

Rey still looked furious but embarrassment started to creep into her expression. “Then why did no one tell Finn?”

“That’s what I’d like to know”, Poe said darkly. If Karé had forgotten he’d get her assigned to supply duty permanently. “Where’s Captain Kun?” He asked the closest technician.

“Captain Kun has been laid up in the infirmary with a concussion for the past couple days.”

“Seriously?” That sounded like something from a bad holo-drama.

“She had an unfortunate accident shortly after you left.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

The technician shrugged. “I think so.”

Poe looked at Rey. “Guess that explains that.”

/

Finn was more than surprised when he saw Poe coming to the infirmary. He was in his flight suit and had a very determined look on his face and a slightly red cheek. Behind him Finn could see Rey who was smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

“I only left because I was sent on a mission and the person who was meant to tell you is lying in bed three rows down with a concussion”, Poe said before Finn could ask him why he was here.

Oh.

Oh.

“So you didn’t leave me?” Finn asked.

“Kriff, of course not Finn, why did you even think that?”

Finn looked deeply embarrassed. “They all talked about how you’re never serious and I figured you got what you wanted from me and that’s why you left.”

Poe took Finn’s face between his hands and made him look him in the eyes. “I’m not done with you in a long time. The rest of my life, if it’s up to me.”

“Sounds good”, Finn mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And Poe kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
